


The Firework Show

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam take their respective angels to see fireworks. Dean takes a bold move and snags himself an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firework Show

“Dean, I do not understand the point of watching fireworks,” Castiel said as he sat on the hood of the Impala next to Dean. It was just starting to get dark, and Dean had said the fireworks would start soon. “What does it have to do with freedom?”

Dean cracked open another beer and took a sip before turning to the other man. “It’s just fun to watch Cas.”

Castiel nodded slowly before jumping as a firework exploded in the sky. Dean cracked up. “Jumpy much?”

“It was unexpected.”

“The first one normally is,” Dean replied as he laying down on the hood of the car. “But, you get over it and then you enjoy the full beauty of the explosions being displayed.”

“I still do not understand why humans chose to celebrate this holiday with explosions.”

“Cas, do me a favor.”

“What now?”

“Just shut up and watch,” Dean replied, reaching out and pulling the angel to lay down next to him.

Castiel kept his mouth shut and they watched the show in silence. He half wondered where his brother had run off to, but those thoughts soon left him as he turned his head to see fireworks lighting up Castiel’s face. Slowly he reached out and brushed his hand against the angel’s. Castiel didn’t seem to notice, for he looked very engaged in the show before them.

Dean quietly sighed and turned back to the show. A few minutes later he felt Castiel’s fingers hesitantly intertwine with his own and it took all the self-control he had to not break out into a stupid goofy grin. Instead he acknowledged the angel by gently squeezing his hand.

“This is weird,” Sam said as he tried watched his brother. “We are in a tree watching my brother make moves on your brother, while trying to watch fireworks. Is that at all weird to you?”

Gabriel shook his head as he tightened his hold around Sam’s waist. “I’m don’t think it’s weird. Besides, I gave up watching them a while ago.”

“Then may I inquire why we are still sitting in a tree of all places?”

“Better view, darling,” Gabriel replied with a smile. “And I really don’t feel like confronting them yet, do you?”

“I played matchmaker for my brother,” Sam groaned. “ I don’t want to face him at all.”

“There was no matchmaking involved, we merely stayed out of the way and let fate have them.”

“Fate?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I was trying to make it sound a little romantic, it didn’t work did it?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope.” Sam leaned in and kissed the angel on the cheek. “But it was a good try.”

The finale began, but Dean didn’t seem to notice as he watched Castiel out of the corner of his eye. Castiel glanced over at him. “You’re not watching, I thought the finale was your favorite.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel softly. Castiel was frozen for a long moment before he started to kiss back. After a few minutes, Dean broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and let out a sigh of content. “Much better than the finale.”

“I think they just kissed,” Sam replied. “My God, they are making out on the hood of the car! Who does that anymore? I am not going to be able to go in that car again without seeing that!”

“Just look away Sam, just look away,” Gabriel replied, pulling Sam into a deep kiss.


End file.
